Alec's Bestfriend
by Alec Volterra
Summary: After Alec was transformed, he ran into a boy who was only 14 and became friends with him.


After 5 painful days of transforming from a human to a vampire, Alec found himself in an unknown castle. He saw a mirror and went toward it. **Is this me? Why do I suddenly look pale and handsome?** He asked himself. He suddenly remembered Jane, his older twin sister and the only family he had. He wanted to search the castle for her, but was too afraid to be seen by anyone. He went outside and saw 2 men walking his direction; he saw an open window and jumped from there to the outside. He wondered why he was able to do things with less effort like running until he smelled something delicious. The smell was so mouth-watering it made him track it. It led him to a man. Without thinking first, he suddenly pounded the man and sank his teeth in. He growled when he discovered that the man is already empty. He did the same thing to 6 more people. On the 7th person that he found, he grabbed the boy who was only 14 by the neck. **"I'm terribly sorry for this. You can't possibly imagine how I'm thirsty."**Alec said with a hint of fear in his voice and a reflection in his eyes that he didn't want to do this. The boy said, **"You're a vampire, aren't you?"** Alec replied, **"I guess so. I just woke up seeing things so clearly. I hear things that if I guessed, I would make no mistake. I'm sorry, really." **He put the boy down and sat in a corner. The boy sat next to him, **"You know, it's alright if you kill me. I'm being tracked down by men, anyway. They claimed I was a monster just because I survived a killing disease that I had when I was a baby." **Alec chuckled, **"You too, huh? My sister and I are really from England. They claimed we're witches just because bad things happened to people who were mean to us and good things happened to the people who were friendly to us. We were about to be burned in a stake. I remember someone untying us even though we're as good as dead. My name's Alec, anyway." **Alec reached out his hand. The boy shook Alec's hand as a person would meet another, **"Nice to meet you. Name's Mason John Alexanderson. Call me Mason. You have a sister?" **Alec smiled, **"Yeah, an older twin sister to be particular. I guessed she died on the stake." **Mason scooted toward Alec, **"I know how you feel, my friend. I also lost a sister when I was 12. The men hunted me down and my sister tried to give me time to run. They grabbed her and stabbed her in the neck." **Alec replied, **"Man, isn't it irritating when someone wants to kill you just cause you're differ… did you just call me friend?" **Mason said, **"Yeah, cause you're the only person that talked to me calmly. When other people do, it's either they scold at me or they speak to me angrily. It's annoying really. How people call you a monster because you're just different. How people kill the only persons you love. It sickens me to my very core. It drives me crazy!" **Just when they were about to walk away from their sits, 5 men that hunted Mason had tracked him down. Alec grabbed one of the men by the neck. Alec asked, **"Hey, Mason… Can I have a drink? I'm still kinda thirsty." **Mason chuckled, **"If you want you can finish it all." **Alec's newly crimson eyes shadowed over as he smiled. It was the first time Alec has smiled even in his human life. With only 1 minute, all 5 men were dead and Alec was covered with blood. Mason said, **"Thanks." **Alec replied, **"I am much delighted." **They both laughed until an excruciating pain shot through Alec. It felt like the same burning pain he felt at the stake. Suddenly, a small figure in a black cloak appeared; it was Jane or maybe someone who looked like her, Alec thought. After a few minutes, the pain went away. Jane sighed, **"Good thing, I've found you little brother. Ti prego di perdonarmi, fratello." **Alec didn't have to ask what that meant, he and his sister learned how to speak and understand Italian before the execution. Jane helped him to stand up, **"Promise me that you won't wonder this city without me ever again." **She held a warning underneath that sweet voice. Alec replied, **"Okay, sorella. Non lo faro mai ancora una volta che, prometto." **Jane led Alec with Mason back to the castle. Aro stood up from his throne, **"Well done, dear Jane. You brought your brother back." **Alec looked at his older twin sister, befuddled. Caius scowled at Mason, **"Aro, it seems Alec has brought a human with him." **Felix was about to grab Mason when Alec ran in front of him, **"If you want to kill him… You have to deal with me first!" **Jane looked at him with a sign to stop. Marcus said, **"There are only 2 options. It is either you let us change him into a vampire or he dies." **Aro smiled, **"You 2 have 24 hours to respond. Afton, lead Alec and Mason to Mason's room." **After they arrived at their destination, Alec closed the door of Mason's room.Alec asked, **"What's your choice?" **Mason replied, **"I'd like to be one of you, Alec." **Alec's eyes widened, **"You serious about that? You have no idea how painful the transformation is!" **Mason smiled, **"It's alright, Alec. It doesn't matter anyway. I'd rather experience your pain than to be stuck with mine." **Mason lie down on his new bed, then he shut his eyes waiting for the pain. Alec hesitantly bit him in the neck. Mason felt Alec's venom enter him with an excruciating pain as a greeting. Mason shouted as he grabbed hold of the bed sheets. Alec kept an intense watch out for Mason. He would growl if someone would come near Mason. He snarled even at his sister. He wouldn't leave Mason's side even to feed himself. Jane used her power on Alec to make him obey his future masters' or her decisions or commands. She used her gift on him again so she could make him leave Mason alone for a while. Alec lies down on the floor motionless as Felix carried him to his and Jane's room. He lies unconsciously in his bed. Jane felt terrible, but she had to get him away for a while to feed him. Jane slashed several humans in the parts where there were veins to get their blood. She put all her collected blood on a large bowl. She went back to her and Alec's room. As she unlocked the door, she saw Alec running away from her sight. She understood why he acted like that. She was kinda harsh with him by using her power. Alec hid under his and Jane's bed. Jane quietly walked over and lies down by his side, **"I'm sorry, little brother. I know I was kind of harsh with my power. I just wanted you to feed yourself." **She scooted more to Alec as she tries to grab him into a hug. Alec went out the bed while leaving Jane under. He looked very pale, paler than a vampire is. His eyes were filled with fear and doubt as he shivered due to fear, **"I dread to become a monster, sister. I don't want to be the same with the people who tried to kill us." **Jane went out the bed as she chuckled, **"We're different, Alec. We'll only kill people because we have to. It's because we need to feed ourselves. While those people tried to kill us only for their pleasure. We had no other choice than to be this, vampires. And even though I was the first one to be changed, I didn't want to loose you. I would be lost without you, brother. Please forgive me. I didn't want to do that, but you would not let up." **She lies on her and Alec's bed while looking down on her hands. Alec was soothed with his sister's words. He lies down beside her and slipped his hand in her as he smiled a little. She looked at him and let out a sad little smile as she saw his. Alec put a sympathetic hand on her back, **"It's alright now, sister. I'm sorry that I've been a pain to you. I promise I won't be a pain anymore." **Jane smiled as she hugged him. She held out the bowl with fresh blood to Alec. Alec drank it quickly. Alec, upon regaining the bright crimson red color in his eyes, was kissed by Jane on the forehead. Alec kissed her back. After a few seconds, Aro came in. Alec and Jane suddenly feel strange. They felt like they've grown attached to Aro and his coven. Actually, Jane wasn't really devoted to Aro yet when she brought Alec and Mason back into the castle. She was just grateful to Aro and was expecting to leave as soon as Alec was okay. But it seems both of them can't leave, for Aro had Chelsea use her power to bind them to the Volturi. Even though thinking straight, Alec and Jane had called Aro their master with their whole hearts (well, their non-living hearts at least). Aro said, **"My dear Alec, your friend has awaken and has sprinted out of here. Afton will help you find him." **Alec, along with his sister and Afton, found Mason in a row of dead people. Alec held Mason on the arms firmly. Mason growled at him, while Alec growled even louder showing almost all his white teeth. Mason threw him off to the ground. Alec upon crashing on the ground suddenly felt something in him burning. He felt anger inside of him thinking that he couldn't control Mason and that it was his fault Mason was experiencing this. He clenched his knuckles and ran toward the escaping Mason. He angrily pounced on Mason and tussled with him. Alec said firmly while pinning Mason on the ground, **"Mason, stop this! YOU can't do this!" **Mason's eyes stared intensely at Alec. Alec got off his back and helped him stand up. Mason looked down, **"I-I'm sorry, Alec… I just couldn't stop myself. P-please help me…" **Alec felt sorry for Mason. He grabbed Mason's shoulder blade and asked his sister if they all could return back to the castle. On their way back, **"I should have not changed you. It's my fault that you're experiencing this." **Mason replied, **"Don't say that, Alec. I should have learned to control myself earlier." **Aro had Chelsea loosen one of the strings in Alec and Mason's bond, now Alec and Mason aren't that close but still treat each other like brothers. Alec now spends his time with Jane, while Mason spends his time with Erika, a newborn that they found after a few days. After 1 month as vampires, Alec, Mason and Erika found out their powers. Alec had the ability to deprived senses from multiple targets through his haze. Mason had the ability to change his form into a big, tall, muscular kind of type. Erika had the power to block memories that she wants to block. One time, Jane and Erika had a fight; Jane used her power on Erika. Mason tries to stop Jane by trying to grab and throw her on the edge. Alec growled at him as he was trying to grab his sister. Alec kicked Mason away and grabbed his sister, **"What the hell is going on here!?"** Jane shouted, **"She started it!" **Erika retorted, **"No, I didn't! You started it!" **Jane got loose of Alec's grip and started attacking Erika again. Alec face palmed him and sighed. Without any of Mason, Erika or Jane noticing Alec leave the area, Alec went straight to his masters' throne room. He sat on the stairs that led near the Volturi leaders' chairs, frustrated. Aro asked calmly, **"What on earth is the matter, Alec?" **Alec looked into his master's eyes and sighed, **"I shouldn't bother you with my problems, master." **Aro smiled a little, **"Try me, Alec. I'm sure I could keep up with you." **Alec sighed again, **"Sister, Mason and Erika are having a fight. I think Erika and my sister started it and Mason was only trying to defend Erika. I c-can't stop them. They just keep ignoring me." **Aro patted Alec on the back, **"Let us try to stop them now." **Alec followed after his master. On the way to the fighting area, Aro said, **"Alec, I want you to grab your sister and drag her back to your room." **Alec nodded as if to say yes. When they arrived there, Felix and Afton were there cheering for the girl they put their money on. Aro grabbed Erika and Mason on the hoods of their cloaks. Alec did the same thing to Jane. Jane growled and struggled to get up, but Alec had her locked up with his strong hand grips. When both of them arrived at their room, Alec placed Jane on their bed. He raised an eyebrow as if he was questioning her without speaking. Jane looked anywhere else but not in her little brother's crimson red eyes. Alec kept looking at her, completely worried and was determined to know what had happened. Jane sighed irritatingly, **"Erika and I were fighting over a book. It wasn't my fault. I was there first, but she tried to get it out of my hands." **Alec sighed, **"And that was all the commotion was about? Man, you're such a short and hot tempered person. You could have taken turns, sister." **Jane glared at him, **"How dare you call me that, Alec? Take it back!" **Alec's body felt like burning. Alec shouted in pain, **"Sister, please stop this…" **Jane said, **"Take back what you said before this torture drives you mad!" **Alec shouted, **"Okay! I'm sorry! I take back what I said! I was wrong, sister! I'm sorry! Please make it stop!" **After several seconds, the pain went away and Alec lies in his and Jane's bed panting for air he didn't need. Jane looked depress for she had used her power against her brother again. Jane said while her tears affecting her soothing angel voice, **"I-I'm sorry, little brother. I was just angry with what happened earlier and with what you said. I didn't mean to…" **Jane was about to finish her sentence when Alec kissed her on the forehead. Alec looked at her with a little smile playing on his pale handsome face, **"It's alright, sister. I know you didn't mean it." **They were disturbed by a knock at the door. Felix was at the door, **"Its feeding time after 2 minutes, you two." **Jane replied, **"Thanks for the notice, Felix. We'll be there after 2 minutes." **Jane closed the door and reached for her brother's hand. Alec nodded and held her hand until they reached the feeding room.


End file.
